


Magnets

by Rex501st



Category: Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, THEY DESERVE IT, just porn, just wanted to write them getting it on, plenty of "I love you's", post battle sex, steve is a cunning linguist, wondertrev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9513200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rex501st/pseuds/Rex501st
Summary: Diana survives a tough battle because she needs to. Her and Steve reunite afterwards to love each other.





	

It was brutal battle. Zod had conjured up super powered beasts of all kinds that took the strength of the whole League, and even all the Titans, to defeat. Diana had serious moments of doubt that she would survive the entire engagement. Several times it appeared as if she was about to be undone, just to be saved at the last second by one of her comrades. As the fight went on, her thoughts became centered on Steve. She had to make it through this. No matter what. She knew that he was probably at home trying to get all the reports of what was happening to make sure she was okay. To make sure she made it home safe and sound. She would fulfil that promise.

The two groups were able to finally subdue and eliminate the attacking beasts. Everyone looked a little worse for wear. Diana just wanted to get to Steve. Thankfully Clark noticed her anxiousness as the League started loading up what remaining beasts were left to be studied for genetic makeup. “Diana, go. We can take care of this.”

“Are you sure?” She was never one to leave work unfinished.

Clark smiled knowingly, “Yes. Please go home. I’m sure Steve is going out of his mind right now.”

“Thank you.”

She took off in an instant. The sun was just starting to set as she flew through the sky. She had  some cuts and bruises but nothing fatal, luckily. She was a warrior of the Amazon’s. There was no doubt she could handle it. She hit the approach to their neighborhood easily, coming in for a quiet landing in a grassy area near the apartment. Quickly she bounded for the building where they lived, climbing the stairs two and three at a time. She burst through the door like a bat out of hell. Steve was in the living room pacing back and forth around the coffee table with his cell phone in his hand. He nearly jumped out of his skin from the sound of Diana barging into the apartment but all his surprise went out the window when he realized it was her.

“Angel!”

“Oh, Beloved!”

In seconds the pair were reunited in each other's arms as they clung on desperately. Making sure this was real and not some dream. He pulled away just enough to they we’re face to face. “I... I… I was so scared!” His voice trembled as he managed to get the words out.

She noticed his eyes welling up which caused her own voice to catch in her throat. “I’m here. It’s okay. I’m okay.” Her eyes were fixated on him like blue lasers. “I'll  _ always _ come back.”

Almost like they were two magnets, the distance they had created closed and their lips met together in a breathless kiss. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest as she wrapped herself around Steve tighter. They broke away a few moments later, resting their forehead against one another, while gasping out in an attempt to refill their lungs. Diana felt a fire start in her chest and it traveled down where it seemed to settle between her legs. “Oh god, Diana. I love you.” After he caught his breath he started to kiss her again. On the lips at first and then navigating to her cheek and then down her jaw and even lower to her neck. Each kiss a burning mark of love. 

She began to run her hand through his hair as he slowly started trailing more kisses down her neck to her collarbone. He was alternating between kisses and small nibbles while snaking his hands up and down her back. In the past they equally engaged one another sexually but this time there was desperation and need running through both of them. Diana let out startled gasps every time Steve found a new place to mark with his mouth. In turn she moved her hands down from his head to his chest. There was electricity coursing through her from the way his hands stretched across her, moving from her back down to her ass to find purchase beneath her uniforms skirt. In an effort to temporarily pause his work on her chest, she reached down to the bottom hem of his shirt and started to pull it off. Acquiescing to her silent request he broke off his kisses to help her remove the shirt. 

Once it was finally over his head and lying on the floor he went back in to give her a deep kiss which she returned heartedly. Feeling she needed to go on the offensive now, Diana broke the kiss to return the favor. She slowly and deliberately placed kisses all over his face. After giving him a quick bite on one of his earlobes she trailed kisses down his jaw and chin to his throat. She stopped when she got to his Adam’s apple and began to suck which resulted in him eliciting her name from his lips.  She continued to work on his throat -- feeling his pulse quicken when she navigated her hands down to the waistband of his jeans.

Sensing that he could also do the same to her, he took his hand from where it rested on her hip and brought it down between them to lift under her skirt. He felt the wetness of the undergarments that she wore under her skirt and he rubbed her spot with the heel of his hand. That was enough to bring her to stop attacking his throat and she dropped her forehead to rest in the crook of his neck. That was finally enough to do it.

“Steve... please,  _ p-p-please _ …” She was able to get it out between escaping moans of pleasure. Taking that as his queue, he removed his hand and wrapped his arms around her to pick her up. She helped him along by wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. While carrying her, he was able to maneuver to the bedroom, where he laid her down on the bed. He quickly re-engaged her after placing her down, scrambling to get her suit off. She pulled one of her arms out from where it was pinned between Steve’s body and hers, to unhook one of the latches that connected the bodice to the skirt. Steve managed to hurriedly get the other one and he helper her take off the bodice. 

Diana’s body was a work of art. Strong, broad shoulders that carried her silky black hair, muscular arms that could hurl boulders, above-average sized breasts that never restricted her fighting ability, a taut abdomen that perfectly transitioned into her waist, and powerfully limber legs. Steve’s heart skipped a beat everytime he glimpsed her pure form. Once they removed her bodice he set himself to her breasts. He palmed the left one while kissing the space in between them and moving to kiss all over the right one before sucking on her nipple. “Ahhhhhh, Beloved…”

After a few seconds he switched over to kiss and suck on the left one while reaching down to remove her skirt that was still hanging on her waist. Diana raised her hips up to allow Steve to shimmy it down and she kicked it off for full effect. She toed her boots off as Steve proceeded to kiss his way down her stomach to the top of her mound. As he settled between her legs, he spread them pushing out with each hand on the inside of her thighs. He slowly began to kiss the inside of her thighs, alternating from each side while inching his way towards her wet opening. Without warning he went in and licked a swath from the bottom all the way to her clit where he stopped to close his lips and suck. Diana’s eyes flew open and her back arched off the sheets as she let out a long, heavy moan, “Steeeeeeeve!” He continued to lick and suck around her sex and then started to moan himself as she massaged his head.

She raised herself up on her elbows to allow herself a view at her lover. He sensed the movement and tilted his head up, never leaving her sex, to stare up at her face through his bangs. After a few more minutes of the constant attention, Diana felt her first orgasm roll through her like a tidal wave. Her body shuddered as she came and Steve held her down by her hips. Her legs continued to quiver as she beckoned for him to meet her face to face. She pulled him into a deep kiss that allowed her to taste her own juices from his lips. 

Somehow Steve still had his pants on through all of this and Diana felt his erection bumping into her through his jeans. He reached down and began to undo his belt when Diana stopped him. Through ragged breaths she said, “Allow me.”

Steve flushed from her insistence, “Thank you, Angel.”

She pushed him up so they were both standing on their knees and undid his belt and slid his underwear and jeans down. His full length erection stood at attention after being released and she took in her hand and begun to slowly stroke it. Steve felt like he was going to lose his mind from her touch -- he fell against her to drop his head on her shoulder. “Diana, ohhhhhh,  _ Diana _ …”

His cock was slick with pre-come allowing her to stroke it without being rough. He pulled himself out of his momentary daze to cup her cheeks with his hands and pull them into another deep kiss. When he started to lose his breath he broke off the kiss and managed out a heavy sigh, “I want you right now, Angel.”

“Take me, Beloved.” She flashed him a brilliant and seductive smile. 

She allowed herself to fall off her knees so she was laying down on her back again while Steve got off the bed to finish removing his pants. He quickly climbed back to the bed to Diana with her legs open and waiting. He crawled up and lined up his cock with her opening -- he took a deep breath and plunged himself in. He began to pump in and out in a steady rhythm feeling at home wrapped in her warmth. Diana started to let out gasps and moans at a quicker pace than she was before while he was performing on her. She felt a new wave of pleasure every time he thrust. He was at a perfect angle that allowed him to fill her as deep as possible. He was leaning over her with his arms planted on each side of her head and she reached up to grab him by the shoulders. Her mind was overrun with feelings of need, ecstasy, and love; “I love you, I love you, I love you…” 

As if spurred on by her words, he quickened his pace and began to thrust harder into her. He echoed her words back, “I love you, Angel. I love you so much.” She dug her nails into his shoulders when he hit the deepest part of her core which caused her to cry out from pleasure. 

“Diana, I’m so close…” He could feel his insides start to clench up in anticipation of his climax. 

In between pants she was able to verbalize her want, “Beloved, please. I  _ want _ it.”

With one simple request and one final deep thrust he released inside her, filling her with his own warmth. His stomach released the tension it had been holding and he collapsed down against her. She wrapped him in her arms and pressed kisses into his head. She rubbed soothing circles into his back as he reached up and combed through her hair. He was content to stay there all night with his face planted in the crook of her neck and her arms around him. She didn’t let the moment last too long, though. “We should shower, Beloved. I did just come back from a battle you know.”

_ Oh yeah. _ He lifted his head to meet her loving gaze and chuckled out his reply, “You’ve got a point there. I almost forgot.” 

“It won’t take long and we’ll be ready for bed in no time.”

“Promise?”

It was her turn to laugh now. “Promise.”

He carefully raised himself up from her and felt a shiver of cold when he pulled his cock out from her -- since he neglected to take it out after finishing. He stood beside the bed and offered her his hand which she accepted. He picked her up in his arms, one braced against her back and the other under her legs. She agreed to the position and swung her arm around his shoulders for support. 

She leaned up to give him a kiss before replying, “I love you, Steven Trevor.”

Smiling he said what his heart knew was true, “I love you too, my Angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write these two going at it pretty much.
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://www.rex501st.tumblr.com) posting a lot of Wonder Woman and WonderTrev if that's your fancy.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
